This invention relates to systems used to reproduce audio sounds. The new system allows reproduction of sound in both azimuth and elevation using two speakers to augment existing sound reproduction systems.
Sound reproduction systems presently exist that provide a listener with a sense of a multi-dimensional sound experience. Such systems may attempt to reproduce the sound that may be a recorded program or a live remotely transmitted grogram. A great deal of work has been undertaken to produce multi-dimensional sound effects through earphones or headsets used by a listener. Also more commonly known sound reproduction, such as, the DOLBY system, are known for use with non-headset systems. The separate speaker oriented systems may be used with two speakers; however, for reasonable surround sound effects three or more speaker systems should be used. The known primary surround sound systems may reproduce sound in a horizontal plane, but may not adequately reproduce sound effects in elevation to recreate overhead or low elevation sound reproduction.
For the controlled earphone or headset user, a binaural mixing console that is manufactured by Head Acoustics GmbD may control each audio input and allow an input sound source to be positioned anywhere relative to the listener on the same plane as the listener as well as above or below. The console is dependent on the use of a special microphone to produce proper sound reproduction. The device may only work effectively with headphones or in small listening environments with one listener and speakers arranged in a unique position relative to the listener. The device may not be compatible with use of more than two speakers.